


We have a long way yet to go, and I can’t go without you.

by AlmondBlossomsTC



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hehe Daiya ghost machine go brbrbrbr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondBlossomsTC/pseuds/AlmondBlossomsTC
Summary: Uhhh these are just little vignettes between Daiya and Takemichi. Daiya’s a ghost in some of em.No ships here ya nasty he’s his big bro
Kudos: 13





	1. I’ll see you, not so soon

He couldn’t ruffle his messy blond hair or tweak his little nose. He could talk to the kid all he wanted, though - finish the setups that Officer Eyebrows missed, laugh at his few jokes, chat silently to him, tell him how much he’s grown up, try to yell instructions when he’s in a scrape. Even that was getting harder by the day. He wasn’t as robust as he’d been when he woke up, years before, and- 

_ ”C’mon, Monokuma. Get it over with.” _

Watching the game had taken a lot out of him. 

It had fucking sucked not getting to see Mondo right away, but the moron had blown right past him. Wouldn’t be long now, though. 

Settling imperceptibly onto the ledge next to Michi, Daiya stretched his arms and wished he could elbow the kid. Poor guy had just scrubbed at his face as if he could tell what was coming. 

“M’fucking proud of you, buddy.” He heaved a sigh and grinned sideways at the third leader of the Crazy Diamonds. “You’ve stuck it out a lot longer than you ever thought you would. Wish Mondo coulda been here to see it. I’m sure he would’ve if he knew - I don’t think the idiot realized it was an option.” Stupid shithead had breezed right on by as soon as he slipped out of his broken body. 

“He’s gonna be pissed when he gets there and realizes he won that race, too,” Daiya joked to Michi’s deaf ears. “His own fucking fault for not looking around first. I woulda headed after him, but...” The blond head bowed next to him, golden eyes distant. His face fell. “Didn’t wanna leave a brother behind.”

No choice, soon. There was less of him by the day, and he hadn’t started with much. 

Reluctantly, he heaved himself up, barely able to keep his feet under him. It had been weeks, now, following Michi around the busted city. Watching him meet with others - the hot mom, the perky kid, the cat that stared past Michi directly at him and creeped him the fuck out. 

A noise behind them made the little guy whip around, and his blank face got just a bit brighter. In slunk Ishimaru with two lukewarm drinks and a soft look for Michi. Yeah, the kid was in decent enough hands. 

“Look after that fucking dumbass, will you?” Daiya added on, smile returning. “His kid’s waiting too. Probably macking on Mondo in the goddamn afterlife. I’ll tell him you’ve got shit under control out here.” 

The cop had settled down heavily onto the rooftop and Michi had turned to face him. Daiya took the opportunity to squat in his line of sight and pretend they were looking at one another, though things were getting fuzzy at the edges. 

“And look after yourself, kid.” Shit, he’d miss this little twerp. He was so fucking proud of him. “I know you’re gonna make it. You’re the greatest. I’m so damn happy I was able to stick around and see you kicking ass.” 

It was a comfort to know Michi wouldn’t be all by himself, at least. And he’d make it outta there just fine. He’d made a promise with Mondo, after all. Their strongest little diamond would keep the whole thing alive. 

For a moment, he swore Michi had looked right at him. Daiya grinned, one more time. “Don’t come looking for us too soon, bro.”


	2. Hearts turn to dirt, along with the rest of your body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This technically comes before the first chapter, and ties in with an unpublished work by sagscrib about Takaaki hiding the KG outcomes from Michi

He had to watch Michi find out. Fuckin- of course he did. He had to watch the kid find out that he’d just lost his second brother. 

Yeah, he coulda looked away. But he didn’t. He would’ve heard the little guy start sobbing anyway, and known. 

So he had a front row seat when Michi dropped to his knees, in the rubble of Towa City, and crumbled in on himself. When Michi put a hand over his mouth and held in his cries as if anyone was still around to judge him for feeling. Daiya just had to ‘sit’ nearby, on some chunk of concrete that was a million times more solid than he was, knowing his presence was no comfort. At least it wasn’t doing any damage. Even if the kid didn’t know he wasn’t alone, he _wasn’t_. Daiya’d promised. 

Ishimaru’s useless fucking dad stood nearby, like a statue with shaking hands. That was what was really getting Daiya riled. “Why don’t you go do something, you stupid jackass?” he grumbled at the old man, knowing it didn’t - couldn’t - reach his ears. “Michi’s fucking hurting and you’re not doing shit.” If he could’ve knocked the motherfucker down, he would’ve. He knew he could’ve dropped the idiot no issue - well, when he could still DO anything. 

Maybe Michi would get up and do it for him. The kid was still curled in on himself, trying to cry silently, big tears rolling into the sleeve of his dirty old Diamonds jacket. Daiya got up just to get right back down, kneeling in front of him. “S’gonna be fine,” he consoled weakly, knowing it did fuckall. “You’ll be okay. Mondo’s- it was quick, man.” Little too quick. That was the problem. 

Daiya still felt guilty for not going after him. There musta been some kind of afterlife; he could feel it tugging at his collar every waking hour. Mondo hadn’t even stopped to think before following the pull. Maybe he’d heard Daiya’s shout and whipped around last minute, but... well, Daiya would ask him when he got there. For now, he was stubbornly sticking to his _other_ kid brother. 

“You’re gonna be okay,” he assured the unhearing Michi, whose sobs were getting drier, hoarser. “S’gonna be fine. If you keep it all up, you can get outta here. Even take Officer Eyebrows with you.” He shot a poisonous look at Ishimaru, who’d turned his back on both of them. “Unless y’throw him to the bears. Wouldn’t blame you.”

The asshole had been keeping it from Michi, all this time. He’d KNOWN the Killing Game had gone on. He’d KNOWN they were chasing ghosts. Sure, his intentions might’ve been good, but who the fuck was he to let Michi keep hoping? Diamonds were _made_ from pressure, were _built_ for pressure. They took on the tough shit and didn’t take betrayal lying down. The cop’s kid had been decent - that had been a hard one for Daiya to watch as well - but the man himself was a coward. 

Whenever Daiya wasn’t focussing on the corporeal, time moved around him without him noticing. He blinked and suddenly Takemichi was on his feet, shoving Ishimaru away from him, yelling. “Fuck yeah, little man,” Daiya muttered to himself, getting up to follow as he made a run for it. He flipped Ishimaru off where he stood planted before taking off after Michi. 


	3. I put the locket that you gave me in a shoebox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me to SagScrib: hey do you have an established mythos for Michi’s necklace  
> Him: yeah why  
> Me: too damn bad  
> Him: are you about to hurt me
> 
> Yes I am tobi :)

When Daiya finally found the kid, he was sitting all sulky off by himself. Not regular-kid sulky, pouting and cranky and shit. When Michi sulked, he kept it all in and just went dark behind the eyes. Weird little dude. Probably something to do with how Mondo was inside the arcade yukking it up with the older diamonds and some chicks they’d found. 

He was a-okay with leaving Mondo to get his dick ripped off and handed back to him by whatever girl he was trying to put the moves on. Good learning experience for the dipshit. What Daiya was concerned with was - as he referred to Michi in his head - his littler bro, all upset outside. 

“Lose all your tokens, little man?” Daiya teased, flaring his coat out behind him to sit on the curb next to Michi. He pulled out a smoke and wiggled it at the kid. When Michi tried to take it, he yanked it back, wagging his finger. 

Michi scrunched up his face and reluctantly pulled out his lighter. Good kid. Daiya copped a light and took a deep breath, blowing smoke out in front of them. 

“Got an extra?” Michi asked, sounding hopeful, and Daiya flicked him. 

“No cigs til you’re older. You’re what, ten?”

“I’m going into high school!”

“Nah.”

Instead, Daiya fished a box out of his pocket and handed it over. It’s what he’d left the guys alone at the arcade for in the first place after spotting it in a store across the street. 

Michi took the box, curious at first, then frowning. “These are candy smokes.”

“The fuck’s wrong with that? Kids love candy. You’re a kid.” Daiya blew the smoke in his face this time, making Michi rear back and start coughing. “S’long as you’re pouting out here, might as well have something to do.”

“M’not pouting,” Michi immediately denied, wheezing. 

“So why’re you out here?”

“...s’too loud in there.”

“Bull. No louder than a two-man ride.”

“I dunno.”

Daiya bumped him with his shoulder, nudging their knees together. “What happened, little man? Didja really run out of tokens? I’ve got s’more-“

Before he could fish his wallet out, Michi shook his head, turning away to admit, “Gave mine to Mondo. He wanted to give ‘em to those girls in there.”

Asshole. He thought it had been something like that. “Want me to go turn him over and shake him? Get the rest of his in revenge?” He fucking would, too. 

“No!” Damn. “S’fine. I oughta get home anyway.”

“Hey, hey-“ Daiya put a hand on Michi’s chest when he tried to get up and get going, making the kid recoil violently. He put it up on his shoulder instead, grimacing apologetically. “The hell for? You’re coming for dinner, right? It’s Tuesday.”

“It’s Friday.”

“Is it? Shit. Same difference, though.”

Michi answered with something mumbly and inaudible. 

If he was a better guy, a more patient guy, Daiya probably woulda sat out there with him pestering for why Michi was all upset. Couldn’t fix what he didn’t get. But he wasn’t, so-

He got up instead. Right away, Michi shrunk down, looking away like he was sure Daiya was gonna ditch him. That pretty much confirmed what Mondo had just done - little bastard. But no, Daiya reached down and dragged Michi up by the arm. “C’mon, little man,” he said breezily, ruffling the blond mop. “Let’s go do the crane game.”

—

“This is fucking BULLSHIT!” Daiya booted the stupid thing so hard the metal base dented. The guy in the arcade uniform that had been coming around the corner at him did an about-face and speedwalked back towards his little prize counter. 

Michi looked mortified. “It’s fine, quit yelling, I don’t need anything-“

Daiya paused in the middle of wrapping his coattail around his fist to punch the glass out. “This one’s got dogs in it,” he countered, pointing at the stuffed animals locked up in the machine. He’d been aiming for the yellow one the last few tries but the damn claw kept dropping it back down. “I’ll getcha something, we’ve still got-“

Deadpan, Michi held up their last remaining token. Shit. 

Sheepishly, Daiya took it from him. “I can do it, man - and if not I’ll fuckin-“

“Don’t- it’s fine. Look, if you’re that stubborn-“

He was. “-there’s ones over here that guarantee a prize.”

“Oh, hell yeah.” Better get a fucking move-on too, before arcade-guy came back with security. Michi was pointing at a bank of gachapon machines and Daiya picked the first one that wasn’t full of shitty keychains or stale candy. Token in, turn the wheel, little plastic egg out. Pleased to finally have _something_ to show for the yen he’d blown at the dumbfuck arcade, Daiya handed it over to Michi. 

The kid twisted the cap off and frowned at whatever was inside. He shoved it back toward Daiya and crossed his arms. 

“What now?” He fished around in the little capsule and pulled out a tangle of thin chains. Trying to tease it apart without breaking them, he came away after a few moments with two little matching pendant necklaces. They were both pretty plain - there was a tiny card in the capsule showing off all the other prizes there were. 

He looked back at the machine a little closer. “Aw, friendship jewelry? Lame.”

“S’fine. You can give one to Mondo, or, I dunno, throw em out or something. I told you I didn’t need anything.”

“Fuck no.” Daiya held out one of the chains to Michi, who didn’t meet his eye, just shrunk back more, hugging himself tight. He jiggled it insistently. _“S’our_ thing. You n’me, kid. Won it fair and square.” ‘Won’ mighta been a strong term. 

“Necklaces’re girly,” Michi tried again, eyeing it warily. 

Daiya scoffed at him, withdrawing his hand - to a flash of regret - and fucking around with the chain. He almost broke the clasp getting it open, but he wasn’t about to ruin his hair for the stupid thing. After some clumsy fiddling, he hung the thing around his neck and smirked down at Michi. “ _Bracelets’_ re girly. Necklaces’re cool.”

“You’re a goon,” Michi retorted, but didn’t try to get away when Daiya came at him with the other pendant. He jammed it down over the kid’s hair and cuffed his ear, snorting. The blond looked up at him, ruffled and a little reproachful, but hiding a smile. 

“Hell yeah. That’s fucking sick.”

“A 50 yen necklace? S’gonna break in an hour.”

“Better not break it, asshole. I’ll _know_. I won that for you, y’know?”

-

“Yeah, I know.” Though it was on a cord now, and tarnished to hell, Michi played with his pendant. Nervous tic. Daiya sat next to him, though he’d never know it. 

“Of all the fuckin’ things to keep,” he snorted, knowing Michi couldn’t hear him. “Dork. I still think we shoulda tried for the dog. I could’ve snatched it before they caught me.”

Almost as if he could hear him, Michi’s lips twitched. Then he stood up, moving on.


End file.
